Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a web browsing method, and more particularly to a method of browsing a website using an application installed in a user terminal and an operation server that is connected between the user terminal and a web server managing a website and provides a function of automatically logging in the website.
A number of websites on the internet attract members and provide a service by the website. A user can join the website as a member, and can be provided with a service by logging in the website with an input of log-in information such as an ID and a password. As the user joins more websites, the user has trouble remembering and directly inputting all of the log-in information.
Most of recent websites are forced to install a dedicated application program such as an Active-X™ control or a plug-in program in a user terminal, respectively, when a user accesses each of the websites. The dedicated application programs installed in the user terminal are performed, and thereby the user can be provided with contents and/or services from the website
A user needs to undergo a process of downloading and installing the dedicated application programs from a web server managing the website so as to be provided with the contents and/or the services from the website. Moreover, since the dedicated application programs to be installed are various according to each of the websites, a resource of a user terminal is unnecessarily wasted. In addition, when downloading and installing the dedicated application programs from the web server, a security level of the user terminal is intended to be temporarily lowered in some cases. Accordingly, this can be a potential threat of a security in the user terminal.